Namida no Hurricane
by shirahime-syo13
Summary: A mysterious murder happened at Key Islands, which happened to catch the Military's concern. Ed and Al are sent with most of the military crew to check out this act and see if it has any leads to the Philospher's Stone.


Just before dusk, Ed and Al Elric found themselves walking along the crowded docks in a seaside city. As they both drifted along the calm waters, Al took this precious moment to gaze into the ever-changing ocean. The small ripples reflected back his appearance once he laid eyes onto the liquid surface. He observed the metal features and his armor. How wishes to return back to his original body. His light gaze shifted towards the bright horizon, taking a chance to enjoy the illuminated sun slowly drift into the tranquil sea.

"Brother, look at that sunset. Isn't glorious?" said Al, wishing he could smile to show his appreciation.

Ed did not look at the sunset, in fact his eyes never left the map he was surveying in his hands. "Yeah, yeah." Answered Ed, completely ignoring the scenery. Finally, the twosome reached their destination. Their little parade halted as they reached a ship. Al observed the dockside; everywhere he looked he noticed a mass of ships that lay before him. In front of the marvelous ships were mountains of rare goods piled high. A surge of young sailors rushed passed Ed and Al, creating an exotic hubbub. All in all it was a most delicious chaos.

One by one, Ed searched for the correct ship that he was ordered to board on. After the quest through the maze of masts and quays, Ed finally came to a stop. "Well, here's the ship." Said Ed with a thin grin. He quickly glanced at his letter and map. "It's called the Seahawk."

The Seahawk swayed easily, a standard rigger to keep its balance. The sails were tied up as if they were sleeves of new-fallen snow on lofty trees. The most unique aspect of this ship was the distinct carved figurehead of a pale white Seahawk beneath the bowsprit, Its wings were thrust back against the bow; its head extended forward, beak wide-open, red tongue protruding as if screaming. In the shadowy light that twisted and distorted its features the figure almost looked more like an angry, avenging angel than a docile bird.

Ed shifted his eyes around the docks, noticing that the huge mass of sailors quickly decreased to a deserted dockside. "Come on Al, let's get going and board the ship." Said Ed as he climbed the ladder that led him to the deck of the ship.

Al nodded and followed his brother up the ship without hesitation. As they both reached the deck of the ship, a soldier of the military greeted them both. He was wearing the standard blue cotton military uniform, with light golden linen bordering the broad blue color. He had short scruff blonde hair and a cigarette stuck in between his white teeth.

Ed raised an eyebrow when the man greeted him. "Second Lieutenant Havoc? What are you doing here?" Ed suddenly had some second thoughts, if Havoc is here, then that means Mustang must be here.

Havoc grinned, his cigarette still stuck in between his teeth. "Didn't you know? Colonel Mustang is the co-captain of this ship." He stated as he took out the cigarette to exhale the smoke. "We're assigned to board this ship since the military is so eager to investigate the mysterious disappearance of that ship."

Ed let out a small groan, he despised Colonel Mustang with a passion. Everything about the colonel almost made him want to gag. The Colonel always has something derogatory to say, just because he took some sadistic pleasure in infuriating Ed whenever he was in earshot.

"Oh, your cabin is below the deck. Let me show you there." Said Havoc, as he led them below the brine wood deck. The Elric brothers discovered that they were now in a dark shadowy passageway with a low ceiling. The steerage, as this area was called, was hardly more than six feet wide and perhaps thirty feet in length.

"This way." Exclaimed Havoc, opening a door on their left. "Here's your cabin." He gestured them to enter the domain. The cabin was but six feet in length. Four feet wide. Four and a half feet high. Ed and Al forced themselves to take a step into the cabin. Against the opposite wall hanged two small hammocks. Both dangling next to each other. Ed noticed the pathetic display of the bed when he noticed that the pillows were placed in the middle of the fish net beds. Then, when Havoc held up a light, Ed could have sworn he saw something crawl on one of the hammocks.

"What was that?" Ed managed to say.

"Probably a roach. Every ship has 'em." Answered Havoc.

As for the rest of the furnishings, there were none save a small built-in chest in the bulkhead wall, the door of which dropped down and served as a desktop. There was nothing else. No porthole. No chair. Not so much as a single piece of polite ornamentation. Ed turned around to protest against Havoc so he could get a new cabin. But alas, he had gone and had shut the door behind him as though to spring on a trap.

Ed walked over to his hammock, and sat on it with displeasure. "The military wouldn't even give us a nice descent cabin." Scoffed Ed with irritation.

Al hoped onto his hammock and continued to survey the closed in cabin. "It's not that bad brother. Plus I don't think we're be in here for a long time." He stated.

Ed cracked his frown into a devious smile. "That lazy-ass colonel, I'm going up there and make him give us a better cabin to stay in."

Just when Ed reached to open the crooked door, he felt a short pain as he was hit hard and fell back on the cold floor. Al rushed towards Ed side just when the opened door pushed his brother back.

A high-spirited voice broke the silence. "Hello Ed and Al!" yelped the ever-so hyper Lieutenant Maes Hughes. "Do you like your cabin?"

Ed rubbed his head with annoyance and glared up at Hughes. "Watch where you open the door!" he yelled. "And I hate this cabin, I demand a refund!"

Hughes gently rubbed his chin as he pondered for a second. "Sorry Ed, it's the only available cabin that we saved for you two. Go to Colonel Mustang if you want to bicker about your room space."

Ed let the little cabin misshape slip by his shoulders. He let out a small sigh and returned his gaze back at the Lieutenant. "Do you know what caused the ten murders out in those islands? Do you think Scar has something to do with it?"

Hughes looked elsewhere, as if he was searching for some kind of clue. "I have no idea, the military is looking into it as we speak." He said as he scratched his sleek black hair. "But in the mean time, there is some food displayed in the kitchen. If I was you I would go and fetch some grub before it is gone." Grinned Hughes as he let out a stray wink.

Ed and Al both left their cabin and followed Hughes to the kitchen. As they reached the steamy room, Ed grabbed a plate full of chicken, veggies, and mashed potatoes. He glared at the drink selection, which milk was the only choice. He chose not to have a drink and headed up to the ship's deck.

The dark night sky replaced the bright sun, making the sea look dark and mysterious. Everything disappeared as the ship vanished into the shadows of the sea. The sea was quiet and there was hardly any wind. For hours, the Seahawk pushed on, bullishly indifferent to its surroundings. Ed let out a small burp as he finished the last course of his dinner. He dangled his arms over the railing of the ship, as he gazed out into the ocean. Al stood by his side, leaning his weight against the thin rails. Little did they know, a shadowy figure was watching them from afar, keeping a close eye on the two Elric brothers.


End file.
